Suicide or Love?
by Weeaboo and Jelsa girl
Summary: Marie Inka has a rare gift, but a terrible past. Along with having her uncles trying constantly to convert her to evil, marie falls deep into depression. Zen, her boyfriend, is trying everything he can to help her. Will Zen get his forever girl or will darkness take her first?


スプラトゥーンタイトル：？自殺や愛 _**架空**_ _ **!**_

マリー1

禅やZenpaku DJ-ジョー/ Zenpaku 2

マイク3

エミリー4

フランク5

ジャックフロスト6

キュー7（キューピッドの娘）（愛のガーディアン）

アリア（北の娘）8

フェニックス（北の娘）9  s/8754573/1/North-s-Daughter

サンディ（サンドマンROTG）[彼はこの中で話すことができます。] 10

Bunnymund 11

北ROTG 12

Toothiana 13

キャプテンカトルフィッシュ 船長イカ 14

アマテラス アマテラス 15

Chibiterasu 16 Chibiterasu -大神ウィキ-ウィキア

沖17 沖-大神ウィキ-ウィキア

ウルフ/ヒト

20

Misku 18

19

21

 **2** **「** **marie** さんはしばらくの間、学校にいなかったので、私は非常に心配していた。 ""我々はので、私は彼女の力と起こったすべてについて知っていた付き合いました彼女に。 ""。私は私がそこに着いた行った時、彼らのドアのロックが解除した」「だから放課後、私は。彼女の家に行ってきました」「私は強調見て、ソファの上にマリーの母を見た。 "" 2 "" 、あなた大丈夫ですか？ "" 19 ""ああ、禅は、それはあなたです。 "" 2 ""何が間違っている？」「19」「彼女は戻って逝ってしまった **。「** **2** **」** 分は、彼女は恐怖と心配の波がやってきたことを言いました私の。 ""彼女はマリーが戻って彼女のうつ病に行っていたことを意味した。 "" 19 ""彼女は彼女の部屋で誰にもさせません。」「それはロックされている。 "" 2 ""ボビーピンを手に入れた？ "" 19 ""ハイカウンター。 **"2"** 私はそれをつかんで、階段を駆け上がった。 ""私は成功したロックを拾い、オープンそれを得た。 ""彼女のドアが静かだったと彼女は私がそれを開いて聞かなかった。 ""涙ときに私の目を満たしました私は""。 "彼らは彼女自身に与えていた多くの切り傷から血液と混合したときに彼女の涙が赤くなった。" "私は彼女が彼女の手にナイフをつかんで見たとき涙が私の顔を下に注いだ」。マリーを見た彼女の手を横に振ったと彼女はカットし続け、より多くの涙が彼女の顔を下にこぼした。 ""それぞれのカットがより最初よりも彼女を傷つけた。」「彼女は深いたびに自分自身をカットし、彼女があまりにも深く切断したとき、彼女はwinced。」「彼女はすぐに彼女の足を刺したと自分自身を傷つけますひどく、彼女は「マリーは前に自己傷つけることに関与していたと私は彼女が停止するのに役立った。 ""。悲鳴を上げることができませんでした」しかし、この時間は、私はすでにそれが前回よりも悪化していた見ることができました。 ""パニックの波が襲いました私私は彼女の心で彼女のポイントナイフの先端を見たとき。 ""私はすぐに駆け寄ると、彼女は彼女の肌にナイフを運転できる前に、彼女の腕をつかんだ。」「彼女はアラームで私を見上げて、彼女の声は彼女からひび割れ涙。 "" 1 "" Z..zen？ **"2"** まだ彼女の顔を下に注いだ。 ""私は彼女のグリップがそうだった原因彼女の手からナイフを取るのに苦労彼女の血が彼女の白いベッドシーツと涙の上に広がり続けタイトな。 ""私は床にナイフを投げ、私の摩耗のジャケットの生地の涙枚を開始しました。 ""私は気にしませんでした。 ""私は私が愛する人を助けたと心配していた。唯一のもの""第布の最初の作品は、彼女の足に触れ、彼女は「私はしたくなかったが、私は彼女のお母さんを取得する必要がありました。 ""。痛みとより多くの血液の広がりに叫んだ「彼女は癒しの力を持つものでした。」」 2 ""私は戻ってきます **。「** **2** 彼女は目を閉じた""彼女は私に弱い笑顔を与えたと私は私の目に燃える涙を感じた。 ""私はまだ彼女の目から来る。涙を拭くために私の親指を使用」と彼女は私が床からナイフを拾っ気づくと私の背中の後ろにそれを隠しませんでした。 ""私は彼女の涙はまだ彼女の顔を下にストリーミングするように彼女の体をリラックスさせました。 ""私は戻って、リビングルーム、夫人で着いたとき。インカは泣いていたと私は彼女はどちらか自分自身または彼女の赤ちゃんに話していたと思った。」「私は彼女がmarieさんが私に言ったとき、私は覚えている妊娠中の原因を知っていた。」「彼女は彼女が新しい妹をもらうつもりだったことをとても幸せだった。」「それは作られました私は笑顔で私の心を作った彼女は幸せだった時代を思い出し、少し速く打つ。」「彼女は私に言ったとき、彼女は恍惚とした、彼女は喜びのために跳んだ。 ""私はほぼ2年間の学校で保健クラスを取っていました。」 「だから、私はoctolingsが異なっていた知っていた。」「彼らは自分の赤ちゃんに話すことができ、彼らは最初の週以内にそれらを聞くことができました。」、「私はそれはクールだと思った _**本当に**_ 彼女は半分オクト以上だったので！」「それで、マリーができました。 ""私は思考の列車から自分をスナップするとき、私は私の心はレース気づいた。」「それは私がマリーを考えている場合は特に、しばしば起こります。 ""私は私の頬が赤くなる感じを」そしてそうI.でした」私は は毎日、私を」。私を見つめて物思いにふけって「2」「申し訳ありません。 "" 19 ""！ ""マリーズどう？」を見たとき **"2** 私はゆっくりと私の背中と夫人の後ろからナイフを引っ張っインカは私の腕をじっと見つめた。 ""彼女は、ブレードを見て、彼女は階段に向かって走ったときに彼女の目を広げる。 "" 2 ""実行しないでください！ **"2"** 私たちは彼女の部屋まで着いたとき、 は息を呑みました。」 「私は彼女の視線を追跡し、マリーを見ました。 ""彼女の目を閉じた、彼女は死人のような顔色。 ""私はすぐに駆け寄ると彼女のパルスを見つけるために彼女の手首をつかんだ。 ""私は彼女を実現する際の救済のでかい波が私を席巻眠って音だった。 "" 2 ""彼女は大丈夫だ。」「彼女の眠っている。 "" はほぼ救済で崩壊した。」「2」は「心私はしばらくここに滞在する場合？ "" 19 ""限り、あなたのように必要があります。 "" 2 ""おかげ 。 "" 19 "私は私の医者の鞄を取りに行くつもりだ、私は戻ってきます。」「2」「わかりました。"

 **2** "私たちの両方が、私が何を意味するか知っていました。 ""私はすでに質問をポップ、そして私のお母さんはそれについてひどく神経質についてとても緊張していました。」「彼女はいつも彼女の小さな男の子として私の考えていた。 ""私はもういないよ、と私はもはや待つことができませんでした。」た"私はマリーを何よりも愛し、私は私の心がそれに設定されていた。」「私の神経が撮影し、私は自信があったした。" "リングは非常に特別なものだった、それは彼女の祖母のだった。" "彼女がmarie前に死亡していました生まれ、彼女はマリーの世界を考えました。」

 **2** **「** 私は私が言って何が起こっていたか暗唱し始めたが、私は彼女の枕に頭を非難し、うめいていることをとても緊張していました。 "" 2 ""これは私が思った以上に難しいことになるだろう。 ""これは簡単にする必要があります！ ""私は今、ほぼ9年間、marieさんとデートしてきた！」「私はこれを台無しにすることはできません！ "" 19 ""あなたはしません。 **"2"** 私は少しジャンプして、私が見たときに私の頬が燃え感じた客室内に 。 "" 19 ""申し訳ありませんが、私はあなたを怖がらせるために意味するものではありませんでした！ "" 2 ""私は非常にびくびく、びくびくだ。 "" 19 ""なぜ？ "" 2 ""あなたは _**知っています**_ なぜ！ "" 19 ""あなたがすべきではない。 "" 2 ""私は **助けが必要** ！ "" 19 ""いいえ、あなたは、単に自分自身をすることはありません。 "" 2 ""私は私ができるかどうかを知りませんこれを行う、私はとても緊張しています！ "" 19 ""あなたはこの上の鶏に外出されていません！ "" 2 ""私はそれを計画していないよ、私は緊張しています。 "" 19 ""あなたドン'tはあなたが罰金やる、ようにする必要があります。 "" 2 ""私は確信して私は本当にしたいの混乱をしない...そう願って、このアップ。 "" 19 ""あなたが罰金を行うだろう、私を信頼 **。」** **2** 「彼女のカットが包帯を巻いていた"私は が部屋に残っていたと私はマリーで振り返ったこと。実現」と彼女は _**長かったです**_ _**行って**_ "。彼女の睡眠中に、「私は落ち着いてし始めたが、私はまだ本当に緊張していました。" "私は私のガールフレンドであることがマリーを尋ねられたとき、私は私がしたよりも緊張しました！」「私はとても近くマリーを開催し、私は彼女を聞くことができました心臓の鼓動が。 "" "それは私が少し速く打つ。作られた"だけではなく、私は彼女を愛し、しかし理由彼女の心まださのので _**れたという事実**_ は暴行！」「私は.Iが意味する...彼女なしで私の人生を想像することができませんでした、彼女は私にすべてを意味する。 ""私はベッドの上で何かの動きを感じ、私は見下さ。 ""マリーは彼女の目を開くために開始し、すべての部屋を見回した。 ""私は彼女が目を覚ましたという事実に微笑んだとここにまだありました私と一緒に。 "" 1 "" Z..zen？」あなたはまだここでは、「2」「うん？」「1」「感謝の神、！ "" 2 ""あなたは本当に私はあなたを残したいと思いますか？ "" 1 " 「いや...。？ "" 2 "あなたはそれに疑問を持っている！" "1" "いいえ、私はありません。" **。「** **2** **」** "私はドアのノックを聞いて、私はベッドから起き上がったマリーが見えました混乱の中で私のことをアップ。 "" 2 ""心配しないで、私はここに滞在しています。」「私のお母さんがちょうど私にいくつかのものを持ってきた。 "" 1 ""ああ、大丈夫。」「2」「私はなるだろうバック。 **"2"** 私は居間に自分の道を作り、私の母はソファの上に の隣に座って話を見ました。 "" 2 ""ねえママ。 "" 20 ""ねえ息子、あなたは準備ができていますか？ "" "19" "。神経が、準備ができて" 2 ""我々はドアの外に聞いてくださいことはできますか？ "" 2 ""よし、しかし静かにしてください。 ""私と同じ神経、私は本当にすべての気晴らしを必要としません。 「「19」と「20」は、「それを手に入れた **！」（バック・マリーの部屋で** ）「2」「ねえマリーは、質問を得た。 "" 1 ""大丈夫、ああ、それは何ですか？ "" 2 "" Iを.I'veは...あなたなしで同じではないでしょう限りand..my生活のためにあなたを愛し.a..and私はもはや待つことはできません。 **"2"** 涙が彼女の目を埋めるために始めた。 "" 1 " "私はあなたを愛している私はあなたに会った瞬間を知っていた...、マリーを生命と希望のあなたのように完全なと。" "2" "Z..zenは、あなたは？！私はあなたの提示をどう思うか尋ねている" "私はちょうどあなたは1好意をやってみたい。」「1」「はい？ **"2"** 私は深呼吸をし、ひざまずい。 ""涙が彼女の目から下滴下。 "" 2 ""マリー・インカを、 意志あなた、お願い、.. 。私と結婚？ **"2"** 彼女は息を呑んだと涙が彼女の顔を下にストリーミングさ。 "" 1 ""私の神ああ...。 "" 2 ""してください？ "" 1 "を"なんてこった！ ""禅を、はい **！」** **2** "私は息を呑んだと抱擁に彼女を引っ張って、立ち上がった。" "私は彼女の指に指輪を入れて、彼女の背中を引っ張った **。」** ***** 保護者の隠れ家で ***"** 7 " 「あえぎ""ジャックは、迅速に来て！」「6」「何が""！私たち自身のひとつ"7"間違っている **"7"** **！** 、何が間違っている""。他の保護者のすべてが私を聞いて、オーバー走った"6"キュー?! "" 7 ""何が間違っているジャックません！、見て！ **"6"** キューは私たちにマリーと禅の絵を示した。」「6」「私の妹と何が間違っている？ "" "なぜ彼女は？泣いています」 7 ""彼女の指のジャックを見てください。 **"7"** 6 ""なんてこった！」「私の妹の「ジャックが戻って絵を見て、リングを見たとき、涙が、その後、彼はフリークを開始した。彼の顔を下に走りました」従事して！ **"6"** ジャックが走り、ポータルスノーグローブを手にした。 "" 7 ""ジャックは、私たちを待って **！」** ***** 戻るmarieさんの家で、彼女の部屋に ***** **「** **2** **」** は、「あなたは、私がこのことについてだったか神経がわかりません。 "" 1 ""あなたは私はノーと言うだろうと思いましたか？」「2」「いいえ、私はちょうど私が私が台無しに行っていた心配だった。 "" 1 ""あなたは大丈夫でした。 **「** **2** **」** 私は再び彼女を抱きしめ私は"私は最終的に私が望んだ、と私はマリーは再び一人ではありませんことを知っていた。" "。とても幸せだった"私はいつも彼女と一緒になると私たちは常に一緒になるだろう。」」突然、冷たい風が来ました部屋に。」「2」「神経？ **"1"** 禅は私の感情は時々私の力でおもちゃにすることを知っていたが、私は他の保護者のすべてに沿って、部屋で兄を見たとき、私は、それは私ではなかった知っていました。 "" 6 ""あなたは愛の守護者でないと混乱を知っているべきである。 **"1"** 私は私の腕を交差させ、私はキューが私にニヤニヤ笑い。 "" 1 ""キュー"" 7 ""こんにちは見たときに笑いました！」 **1** **「** キューが飛んできた、その過程で私を拾って、私を抱きしめて。」「7」「なんてこった、私はそれを信じることができない！ "" 1 "" Okay..can't息... "" 7 ""あ、ごめん。」「1」「わかりました、私を入れてください。 "" 7 ""申し訳ありません。 **"2"** **。** 私はドアの外から私のママとmarieさんのお母さん鳴きを聞いて、それらを無視しようとした "" 1 ""ジャックは、あなたが泣いているの？ **"1"** **。** 私は彼の目に涙を持っていた私の弟、見上げ "" 1 ""あなたはあなたの妹さんが結婚する原因は泣いていますか？」「6」「はい... **"1"** 私は抱きしめて泣き続けた兄、。 "" 1 ""あなたは大丈夫ですか？」「6」「うん、私は大丈夫だよ。 "" 12 ""ああ、ついにマリー！ "" 1 ""こんにちは北の。 "" 12 「「HI！」「HI！」「マリー、あなたの結婚 **！「** **1** **」** 彼はあまりにも、非常に緊密それは私の呼吸を遮断することを私を抱きしめ。 "" 1 "" North..Iは、息をする必要があります。 "" 12」は、「申し訳ありません。 **"1"** しばらくした後、保護者は去り、私と禅は私の部屋に残っていた。 ""私は私のベッドから立ち上がるためにちょうど約だ った、私は私のベッドに禅ピン私を感じたとき。 「「2」は、「あなたはあなたが作ったその約束を覚えていますか？ "" 1 ""はい、私と私はその約束をしておこう。 **"1"** **。** 禅が起動し、私の足の下に指を実行するために始めたとき、私はsquirmed "" 2 「「あなたの家族が何時に寝ていますか？ "" 1 ""まあ、私の兄弟姉妹がすでにベッドである。 ""そして、私の父が家を取得し、ベッドに行くときに私の母はベッドに行く。 "" 2 ""何時？"1" **は** 禅、私はもっと彼の行動によって興奮し、私は準備ができていたとなって作っていました。 "" 1 ""フィフティーン分以上を、赤ちゃんを。」[25分後]「1」は「彼らが眠っています。 **"1"** 禅は私に悪笑みをフラッシュし、戻って私の部屋に連れて行ってくれました。 ""私は戻って私のベッドの上で持って、そう禅なかった、私をピン止め。 ""彼は私にキスをし、彼の手が私の体を下に歩き回った。」「彼らはで停止私のナイトガウンの生地は私の肩で終了部分。 "" 2 "" Are you sure？ "と" 1 ""約束は約束です。 **「** **2** **」** 禅は私に対して彼の唇を強打し、私のネグリジェの残りの部分を滑りに進ん私オフ。 " ***** ベッドが保護者の隠れ家で、前に *** 6** 「私達はキューの部屋からの悲鳴を聞いたとき、保護者のすべてが、目を覚まし揺られました。" "我々はそこに着いたときに、キューが床と彼女にボールにありました痛みの多くの彼女のように見えた""サンディは彼女を助けるために迅速だった。付き合っれthey'ed "。" 6 ""サンディ、何が間違っている？」「10」「世界の誰かが取得するたびに...ええと。 .intimate、それは合図を...痛い _ **悪い**_ 「 "そして、それらの人々は、それが痛い多くを得るより複雑。" "13" "彼女は大丈夫だろうか？""10 ""うん、彼らは停止します。「 ***** マリーの家 *** 1** 禅私の首に、私の耳の後ろに私にキスし始めた。 "" 1 ""禅、stooop。 "" 2 ""なぜ？ "" 1 " 」、stooop。してください"" 2 ""号 **"1"** 彼はゆっくりと私はせっかちなって、私のネグリジェをプルダウンし始めたが。 ""私は彼が私の首にほとんどニブルを与えたたびに尻込み。 ""彼は私をからかって停止すべての道オフ私のネグリジェを取った。 ""彼は私の手首をつかんで、私の頭の上に私の腕を固定。 ""彼はすべての方法私の首の前面ダウンと私のパンティーのウエストラインまでキスをした。」「彼が停止して見えましたまで私のこと。 "" 2 ""よろしいですか？ **"1"** ここで彼だった、私は確信していた場合は25 5回程度のために私を求め。 "" 1 ""はい.. **"1"** ウエストラインに引っ掛け彼の指それらをプルダウンし始めた **。「** ***** 保護者の隠れ家で ***** "7" "Uh..jack？」「6」「うん？」「7」「私はそれが誰であるか知っている..." "6" "あなたがやります！ ""誰が？ **"6"** キューは彼女の唇をビットと深呼吸をした。 ""キューは、 だった **はるかに** 私の親友、と彼女はそれをしたとき、彼女は私を心配。 "" 7 ""我々は見たジャック...今夜？ **"7"** 彼はすぐにヒントを得て、気絶。 "" 13 ""ジャック！ "" 12 ""キュー、それは本当にマリーある？」「7」「うん...彼女はそれに同意した。 "" 12 ""うーん... .Iは出産に保護者がすぐにここに残す必要があり、我々はつもりだ気持ちを持っている。」「7」「ええ、ハハ本当に **！」** ***** マリーの家 ***** **1** **「** 彼は成功した私を、それらを降りて、私の手首を手放す。 "" 2 ""私は...。あなたを愛しています。 **1** ""彼はさらに離れて私の足を広げたときに私は泣くを出す。 "" 1 "" I..穏やか.be。 **を** "1"最初は私の腹部内の 圧力以外のもののように感じませんでした。 ""彼は前方に移動を開始すると、痛みのレベルが上昇した。 ""私はどこの部分で彼を感じたときに私は私の唇ビットよろしいです」「彼は私が彼が撮りたいものをとる場合。「彼は」。彼は私を取っている""。私は彼がかかるだろう恐れて何を""。私を破る"しかし、私は彼を信頼しています。" "2"？ ""私はあなたの処女を取ると、それはなくなっています。 ""私はあなたが確認したい。 "" 1 ""ちょうど穏やかなこと。 "" 2 ""私はみます。 " **」** **1** 私は私の手のネタをグラブを感じたし、私が絞らタイトな彼の手。 ""彼はハード推力を与え、シールを破った。 ""私は痛みでsquealedと私の体はぐったり落ちた。 "" 2 ""マリー！ **、「** **1** **」** 私は目を横切って親指の強打を感じたし、私はことを理解し私は泣いていた。 "" 2 ""あなたは停止したいのですか？ "" 1 ""ごめんなさい.. "" 2 ""いいえ...あなたがする必要はありません **。「** **1** **」** 彼は軽く私の寺にキスをしましたそして、私たちの上に毛布を引っ張った。 ""彼は彼の腕に私を引っ張って、私は。で私を引っ張って疲れを感じた」「私たちの両方が私たちに輝くだけ月明かりで眠ってしまった **。」** **[** 翌朝 **]** "2" "マリー...。あなたが目を覚まし？」「1」「あー、私は今の私。」「神、何時間それはあるmarie..are **"1"** 、？」「私は私のドレッサーの私の携帯電話をつかんで、それをオンに。 1 ""神をそれは明るいですHmm..9：。。。45、 **"1"** 、彼はあまりにも自分の携帯電話を見て、私は禅含み笑いを聞いた "" 1 "" 私のお母さんのおそらく唯一の1アップ"" 2 ""キュー... "" 1 "。 「え？ **"1"** 私は私の携帯電話で振り返ったとき、私はキューから4新しいメッセージを持っていました。 "" 1 ""ああ、ノー... ""私も！あえてない **"1"** 我々は両方の服を着てしまった後、私たちは階段を下りた。 "" 1 ""こんにちはお母さん。 "" 19 ""あなたは隠すことができると思う？ **"1"** **。** 私は、室温が、私は彼女が知っていたことに気づい秒を落とす感じた "" 19 ""私はありません狂った。 "" 1 ""え？ **"1"** 私は内気再生するために全力を試してみましたが、それは私のお母さんが戻って私の髪を引っ張ったときに失敗し、キスマーク証跡を見ました。 ""私はソファに座って、私の手で私の顔を埋めそして、泣き始めた。 ""禅は彼に私の横を持って、私の隣に座っていた。 "" 19 ""私はちょうど私が怒っていないよ言わなかった？」「1」「あなたがいないね！ "" 19 ""いいえ、少なくともで。 **"1"** 私は私の母は私と一緒に怒っていなかったことを安堵を感じたが、エミリー彼女の部屋から出てきたとき、私はびびる。 "" 1 ""ああ、ノー！ **1** ""私が得ましたソファオフアップと自分の部屋まで走った。 "" 2 ""マリー、待って！ **"2"** 私は彼女の後を追いかけたと彼女はドアのノブを凍結していたことが分かりました。 "" 2 ""マリー ...しなさいドアノブの凍結を解除。 "" 1 ""うわ...大丈夫私は **"1"** **。** ...部屋に来たドアと禅をunfroze "" 2 ""あなたは大丈夫ですか？ **"1"** 室温が、それは私にガチョウを与えたことを、非常に低いドロップバンプ。 "" 2 ""あなたの怖い。 "" 1 ""ジーは、あなたが考える！ "" 2 ""あなたの兄弟姉妹は見つけるしようとしていると...。あなたは私が何を考えて知っていますか？ "" 1 ""何を？ "" 2 ""私は私が知っている""。あなたの兄弟姉妹が自分の妹が結婚しようとしていることを有頂天になるだろうと思う"1" "あなたは本当にそう思う **？」「** **2** **」「** **1** **」** マイ携帯電話はオフに行き始めたと私はキューは私に2つの新しいメッセージを送っていた。を見た 私はうめいたテキスト、「1」

とをクリックし。」「2」「どのような最後の質問については？ "" 1 ""うーん... .Iはしないでください...それはまだ知っている"" **1** し、彼は私に馴染みの歌を歌った。 "" 2 "禅は彼の腕に私を引っ張って、私は静かに開催しました私は新しい方法を見つけることができます。

あなた、私を導くこのすべてを介して再び

私はいけないを逸する

最後の最後までここを必要

だからここにいる私

あなたにたくさんの愛があるときにあなたの顔を見て笑顔をしています。

私はここに滞在するには

あなたは私の最初と最後の愛しさ

あなたは私の脱出

だから私と一緒にここにいるあなたを教えてください。

天使の歌を聞くようなものですあなたの声を聞いて

良いと悪いのすべての間に

あなたはもう1つ欲しいと私は必要な

私は知っています。

毎日を生きることを教えてくれた

それは私の最後のような毎日の生活に

背を向けることを作らない

だから私と一緒に来るし、振り返ることはないです。

我々が進めてきたすべての後

あなたはまだ私の側が、私は感謝してあなたがそこにいると私は、あなたを愛して

あなたは私の親友と気を知ってほしい

だから私と一緒にここにいるあなたを教えてください。

天使の歌を聞くようなものですあなたの声を聞いて

良いと悪いのすべての間に

あなたはもう1つ欲しいと私は必要

。

だから、これはどのようにはそれだけで文句を言わないことを知って計画

そして、これはどのようにそれがすべてに沿って知っていたときになっています。

だから私と一緒にここにいるあなたを教えてください。

天使の歌を聞くようなものですあなたの声を聞いて

良いと悪いのすべての間に

あなたはもう1つ欲しいと私は必要な

私は知っています。

だから私と一緒にここにいるあなたを教えてください。

天使の歌を聞くようなものですあなたの声を聞いて

良いと悪いのすべての間に

あなたはもう1つ欲しいと私は必要

。

 **1** **「** 私は私の涙に対する制御を有していなかったかのようにその瞬間、私は感じました。 **"2"** ""私は彼女の近くを開催し、私は彼女の弱点を打ったことを知っていた。 それは本当に特別な歌だった、それは歌でした私は「私は必死に彼女に上開催し、決して行かせたかった。 ""。彼女の最後のうつ病の外に彼女を取得するために使用されていない「marieさんが何かを隠したときに私は知っていた、と私は彼女のお腹に手を置いたときに、彼女は緊張しました。 ""私はゆっくりと上下に私の手を移動し、私は2小さなしこりを感じたときに、ほぼ高揚感に叫んだ。 "" 2 ""マリーは... ...あなたが妊娠している？ "" 1 ""ごめんなさい...。」」2 ""私の神ああ、あなたはあえてしないでください！」「2」「少女や少年？ "" 1 ""ツイン男の子を... **"2"** 私は再び彼女のお腹の上に私の手を走って、彼女にキスをした。 ""唯一の事をI私達の両方のための喜びと感じた。 **"4"** **。** 私は彼女のドアののぞき穴を介してそれらをスパイされていた、と私は私の部屋に入ったまで、私は私の叫び声を抑制するために全力を試してみました ""私は枕に顔を埋めと叫びました爽快感に。 ""私はそれを知っていた前に、マイクは部屋にいた。 "" 3 ""何が間違っている？」「4」「私はつもりは叔母ことだよ！」「3」「何？」「誰が？ ！ "" 4 ""彼女は"！彼女が従事しています、ちょうど妊娠していないのです" 3 "" 誰 **"3"** エミリーは彼女の手を振ると、それがクリックされた！？」「3」「マリー！？」「4」「Shhの。 "" 3 ""彼女は彼女は、あなたが知っている知っていないのですか？ **"3"** エミリーは唇に指を入れて、無頭を横に振った。 "" 3 ""ああ、あなたがこっそり **！」** ***** 戻るマリーの部屋に ***** 2「した後マリーは私の腕の中で眠って下落した。 ""私はそっと彼女を敷設し、で彼女を隠れて。 ""私は彼女の額にキスをし、私の後ろのドアを閉じて、部屋を出た。 ""私は、ドアに対して崩壊し、懸命に笑いましたそれは傷つける。 "" 4 ""ハッピー？ **"2"** 私はびびる私はマイクによってエミリーホールの両端に追い詰められたのを見て。 ""私はオープンと破線の階段への道を見ました。 ""私は跳びました手すりの上と隠した。 ""すぐに、エミリーとマイクは消失し、左。 "" 19 ""私はあなたの準備ができて願っています。 "" 2 ""私は、私は本当に思います **。」** **[** その日の夕方 **]** 1「禅が話し保た赤ちゃんと私は"。彼は私にキスをするたびに笑った「室温が低下し、何かを聞いた。」「6」「こんにちは、妊娠中の妹。" "1" "ああ！" "1"を"神に、あなたは私を怖がって！ **"1"** ジャックは私の胃に手を入れて、笑ったときに私は緊張し。」「6」「Hellooo、私はあなたの叔父だ。 "" 1 ""どのように"！" 6 ""キューを知っていた。 "" 1 "" 6 "" ...。Ohhhhh ""禅、あなたが彼女に良いこと。 "" 1 ""彼は既に持っている。 **"1"** その後、ジャックと一緒に、私の祖父が登場。 "" 14 ""ハハ、私は'メートル孫を取得! **"1"** 私は自分自身が赤の暗い陰を回し感じ、私の兄は笑った。 ""私は台所から来るおなじみの何かをかいだとき、私の笑顔が混乱になった。 "" 2 ""あなたがあまりにもすることを臭いので。 **「** **1** **」** 米国の両方が互いを見て笑った。」「2」「1」「照り焼き！」


End file.
